David Arnold
David Walter Arnold '''(born June 30, 1987), better known as '''David, is a male American professional wrestler who is currently signed to World Wrestling Championship Federation (WWCF), NXT, Legendary Pro Wrestling (LPW), and Total Non-Stop Action e-fed (TNA), formally known as NWA-TNA e-fed. David is the current LPW Hardcore champion. David first gained fame in the professional wrestling world as a member of the Xtraordinary Wrestling Federation in May 2002, training with them and quickly rising up their ranks to become the XWF World Heavyweight champion within a few months of his debut. He stayed with them for a few years longer, although spreading his skills out to other wrestling companies at the same time, joining the rosters of Magnificent Pro Wrestling, Japan Pro Wrestling, and Insane Championship Wrestling. He is also a former roster member of the Nonstop Wrestling Alliance and the Radical Wrestling Cartel. Throughout his time among all of these companies, he's managed to become a 21 time World champion and a holder of over 175 professional wrestling championships. He's also been inducted into 5 Hall of Fames and was the winner of the 2004 and 2005 King of Extreme tournament, the 64 person anything-goes tournament that took place across the United States in 2004 and across the world which saw it bumped up to 128 people in 2005, and the 2004 Ultimate Champion of Champions that saw 16 different World champions going at it in a round robin tournament. =Wrestling Career= XWF After a rough childhood, David, along with his longtime girlfriend Ashley Danyell, found a flyer talking about tryouts upcoming for a company known as the Xtraordinary Wrestling Federation. The two showed up and even though they were considered too small and that they didn't have "the look" to be a professional wrestling, the owner of the XWF, Nate Richardson, gave them a chance to train with XWF. They were quickly signed to XWF contracts after only a few weeks of training and David's debut match featured him winning a 20 person anything goes battle royal where the only way to be eliminated was by pinfall anywhere in the arena to win the vacated XWF Xtreme championship. About 2 weeks into his title reign, the XWF CEO Mike Richardson declared the title to be contested under 24/7 rules, meaning the champion would have to defend his title whenever and wherever as long as a XWF official was present. Due to his championship victory and growing popularity, David quickly rose up the ranks in the XWF to where he won a number 1 contenders tournament in only his second month there to receive a shot at the XWF World Heavyweight championship against the then holder over the previous 6 months, Mr. Extreme. It was at XWF's Heatwave, David's first PPV event ever and only his 7th match ever, where he defeated Mr. Extreme and became the new XWF World Heavyweight championship. At the same show, Ashley managed to become the new XWF Women's champion and their good friend, "The Superpower" Chris Martin, joined forces with them to form the New Generation. The trio continued to dominate the XWF as a group, the trio winning the Tag Team titles a few weeks later and retaining them the following week under the "Freebird rule" where two of the three could defend the titles for the trio, Chris winning the XWF United States championship at the following PPV, and David retaining his World and Xtreme championships against any and all competitors. At XWF's premiere event, Hardcore Hell 3, Ashley lost her Women's title, but Chris retained his US title, and David retained his World title against Mr. Extreme. However, the injuries David suffered during that match was enough for him to be forced to relinquish the World title after only a few months of holding it. He was allowed to keep the Xtreme title though since it couldn't be stripped due to injury and he was still able to retain that regardless. He continued to defend the Xtreme title and upon his XWF return tried to get a rematch for his World title, but was continuously kept from the title picture by the CEO Mike Richardson who was in cohoots with Mr. Extreme. The trio continued to dominate in the XWF anyway, David and Chris winning the Tag titles after they were stripped due to the erasing of the Freebird rule from the championships, Ashley winning her XWF Women's championship back, and Chris losing, but regaining his United States championship. After about 5 months of fighting a bunch of competitors, but seeming to be continuously kept out of the main event picture, David managed to win a guaranteed XWF Heavyweight championship title shot in a 6 person elimination match, eliminating the then former champion and then hated rival of his, Mr. Extreme, to earn the title shot. He then cashed it in at the following PPV and in December 2002, at XWF's Hell's Frozen Over, David became a 2 time XWF World Heavyweight champion by defeating Nick Matthews. He then lost, but regained the title against Nick in the following weeks, suffering his first loss in the XWF and professional wrestling after 9 months of being undefeated. Over a period of 3 months following that, he lost, then won, then lost the title against Mr. Extreme, the last loss being a screwjob that saw the owner of the company Nate Richardson turn against David and the New Generation to join his brother Mike Richardson and Mr. Extreme to form the New Age Rising. After getting Jennifer Michaels, Ashley's biggest rival over the past 4 months for the Women's title, Hardcore Hero, Chris' biggest rival over the past 4 months for the US title, and a tag team by the name of Death and Destruction to join their ranks, The New Generation found themselves in what would become one of many group wars they'd find themselves in. The New Generation fought to a no-contest with the New Age Rising at XWF's No Rules Allowed 2003 in a 6 person tag team match. The following weeks, Chris lost his US title to Hero, Ashley lost her Women's title to Jennifer, and the duo of Chris and Ashley (forced to sub for David since David was arrested by Nate and Mike earlier that night) lost the tag titles to the team of Too Extreme. The New Generation were able to pick things back up though, Chris defeating Mr. Extreme and David winning a handicap match against Death and Destruction in the following weeks that led to a huge Wargames style match referred to as Xtreme Consequences at Hardcore Hell 4, which saw The New Generation winning the match and David becoming the new XWF World Heavyweight champion by pinning Mr. Extreme to win the match, making him a 5 time XWF World Heavyweight champion at this point. After this match, David vacated the Xtreme championship, wanting others to have a chance with it after holding it for a little more than a year even under 24/7 rules the entire time. It was around this time that David, and the rest of The New Generation became names outside of the XWF as well. Late 2003-Mid 2004 David, Ashley, and Chris were contacted by a few different wrestling companies at this point and while working out a way to still wrestle full-time for XWF, started appearing in places such as Magnificent Pro Wrestling and Insane Championship Wrestling. In Magnificent Pro Wrestling, David managed to debut during another battle royal, this time winning the battle royal and becoming the new MPW World champion. Within a few weeks, Chris became the MPW Intercontinental champion and Ashley the MPW Women's champion, continuing their championship winning ways. In Magnificent Pro Wrestling, the trio continued to dominate the roster and the championship picture, however things didn't work out quite that way over in Insane Championship Wrestling. David and Ashley worked for them from the start, Chris starting work with Japan Pro Wrestling at the time. David and Ashley began in ICW while having to work their way up the rankings in the company, but championships and main events eluded them a little longer than usual, which they weren't completely used to. They continued doing so however and Ashley found herself becoming the number 1 contender for the ICW Women's championship. After being ducked by the champion a few times, she managed to win the Women's title at No Surrender in January 2004. David worked his way up to getting a shot at the ICW Television championship, however he lost the title match due to outside interference from someone else who he had been starting to feud with at the time, a man by the name of Maniak. Meanwhile in XWF, the trio were still feuding with New Age Rising, Ashley losing then winning the XWF Women's title again from Jessica, and Chris trading the US title back and forth with The Reaper from the tag team of Death and Destruction. David began to have other competitors for the World title due to Mr. Extreme cutting back on how often he wrestled due to injuries and defended the title against competitors such as Justin Credible, Matt Henderson, and Hardcore Hero. New Age Rising managed to win an 8 person tag team match at Xtremeslam with Reaper getting the victory over Chris and winning the US title back from him. Ashley lost the Women's title to Jessica again the following week. Then something happened where David walked in on seeing Chris on top of Ashley back in the locker room and was pissed about it, causing a falling out between Chris and David, even though it was the New Age Rising that had knocked both of them out and set that scene up. Chris went onto JPW full-time and David and Ashley left XWF and focused on ICW while remaining on the MPW roster as well. Late 2004 (more to come) Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male World Champions Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Males